Childhood Memories
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: Takes place during my fic, 'Broken Shadows'. What happened after Dipper and Mabel were exiled? How did Gideon turn a town into a wasteland? Read to find out! There will be some one-sided WenDip and MerMabel with a Wendy/Mermando friendship! Rated T for tyranny, Character death, and FEELS.
1. A New Era

**Hey, sorry if I haven't posted anything for a while it's just some... Things.  
>Anyway, I was thinking about doing this since 'Broken Shadows' is going to be on hiatus for a while do to reasons. This all takes place right after Dipper and Mabel are exiled, enjoy!<strong>

The five kept walking as the bus rode into the sunset, carrying the two people that they cared most going away, forever.

"Alright, kiddos, don't just stand there!" Bill ordered causing everyone to go to his attention.  
>"But what am I supposed to do, senor? I'm not from here and I'm a merman, see?" Mermando said as he lifted his tail out of the water.<p>

"You'll have to ask Gideon about that." Bill replied. "Now, let's go back to the shack!" He ordered as he made the crowd, including Mermando, transport to where Gideon was at, which was near a podium.

Mermando was in a large fish tank, with his tail flickering from the inside. Gideon picked up a microphone and started speaking;  
>"Now, as we all know, I'm in charge now. Basically meaning y'all have to do what I say, the first rule is that you can never leave this area or you'll either be executed or exiled, according which one I feel like doing."<p>

"But senor, what if we're not from here?" Mermando questioned while raising his hand.  
>"If you're not from here, then too bad, you get to stay here forever! And since you're a merman, you're gonna need to be human to follow all of the work needed to be done to make this town into my liking, so, I'd advice that you go to Bill Cipher for that." Gideon answered while Mermando sighed sadly. "Oh..."<p>

"Alright, rule two, you have to do exactly what I tell y'all to do, and if I state your new position in this town, then it's yours, no if, ands, or buts about it." Gideon explained, clenching the microphone with his hands.  
>"And the other rule?" Wendy asked, impatient.<p>

"Well, I actually didn't think I'd come this far, so, another rule whenever I come up with one!" Gideon replied. "So, y'all better be prepared for tomorrow because Gravity falls is gonna have some big changes!" Gideon said excitedly, walking with his father, mother, and Bill into his new 'home', the Mystery Shack.

All of the townspeople then started to grow worried. First off, this was a democracy! Second off, if this young boy could kill a grown man what could he do to a whole town? And there was no way of stopping him, especially with that dream demon of his!

"Wendy?" Mermando called out, trying to get Wendy's attention since the tank didn't have any wheels or anything. "Yeah, Mermando?" Wendy  
>"I know we haven't known each other very well, but could you carry me over to the Shack so I could talk to Bill about me becoming human?" Mermando asked, feeling a little needy for asking her to do something so sudden.<p>

"Sure, Mermando, no problem." Wendy replied, picking the tank with the merman inside up. "Wow, Wendy, you're so strong! Kind of like... Like..." Wendy saw tears coming from Mermando's eyes as she heard the name.  
>"Mabel..."<p>

"I miss them too, bro." Wendy replied, sympathetically while walking towards the entrance of the Shack.  
>When they arrived, she placed the tank down near the doorstep. "There ya go, you might just wanna knock the door and then wait for him to come, I guess, I don't know all of this has been confusing me lately..." Wendy said, rubbing her forehead.<p>

"Thank you, Wendy and maybe it'll get better as... She taught me, always be positive!" Mermando said, trying to be optimistic.

"Your right, kiddo." Wendy replied before walking to her house.

**Read and Review please!**


	2. The Only One I've Got

As Mermando was waiting on Bill to come to the doorstep, he flinched from shock as he heard the dream demon's voice come from behind him.  
>"Yello, Spanish guitar!"<p>

Mermando then turned around to find the triangular figure, floating in the air. "It's Mermando and Mr. Cipher, I was wondering if you'd help me with turning me and my family into humans." Mermando explained, trying to adjust the tank he was in.

"Ah, so, do you want to be just a regular human; no tail. Or do you want to become a human when you reach land and back to a half-fish when you reach water?" Bill asked, holding two potions, one pink and one blue, containing each of the following spells.

"Um... The second one, please." Mermando answered, pointing to the blue potion.

"Allrighty, kid..." Bill said, making the other pink potion disappear and then opening the blue one with his demon powers. "Here ya go, kid. Take a sip and it'll sure do the trick!" Bill said happily, as he handed Mermando the blue potion.

"Gracias." Mermando replied before taking a sip of the blue liquid, it tasted nasty, but he had to swallow it down so he swallowed it like a pill, soon enough, he started feeling a little dizzy and then he tried to get out of the tank, knocking it over.

As he was out, he felt a rippling pain in his area where his thighs were supposed to be, his tail was starting to rip apart, leaving a sound of fabric tearing behind.

He felt tears begin to surface as he felt the stinging pain of his tail being split, he grabbed his hand on the ground and pleaded, "Please, Bill, it hurts..."

"Everything hurts, kid. You just gotta give it some time." Bill replied, coldly as he disappeared.

Mermando kept dealing with this pain until it suddenly stopped. He looked down, he saw two legs standing before him, with vivid green shorts like his tail, of course.

"Wow..." Mermando said in amazement. "So, this is what it's like to be human... Ay, I wish Mabel could see this..." Mermando sighed sadly. He then tried to walk but tripped on every step, so he tried to keep his balance by holding on to low tree branches and other objects.

Whenever he arrived to the lake to see if his family was there, he was very shocked to see his furious mother and father with his terrified brother, Finn with Gideon...

"No, we will not bow down to a child!" Mermando's father, Carlos, roared with anger.  
>"And we will not work for one either, look, our son was only here to see his love and you took away that!" Mermando's mother, Maria, yelled at Gideon, pointing at him.<p>

"Oh really? Well, it seems like you all, except for Mermando, has disobeyed me... I must punish you all!" Gideon yelled with Bill Cipher at his side. "Let us start with the mother and father..."

Mermando watched in horror and his parents were being ambushed, they pushed back Finn into the water. "Go ahead, you may take us, but you will _not _hurt our sons!" Maria hollered, her voice almost horse as Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, Bill!" Gideon called as Bill threw a red ball of fire at the two parents, making this sink into the water as they gave out their last breaths.

"Mama! Papa! No!" Mermando screamed as he rushed to the lake, turning back into his merman form with the potion, he tried to wake his parents up but it was no use...  
>"No... Mama, Papa, not you too..." Mermando sobbed on his parents' shoulders.<p>

Gideon noticed big, teary sea-green eyes pop out of the water, he then smiled evily. "Oh, it seems like I forgot the small boy, well, I guess we have to kill him too!" Gideon said, before Bill could fire, Mermando instantly swam protectively in front of Finn, caressing him in his arms.

"You may have taken mi amore and you might've killed my padres but that gives you no right to kill my brother when he has done nothing wrong!" Mermando shouted, glaring at Gideon and Bill.

"Oh, so you suggest I let him go? For what reason should I do that?" Gideon protested, glaring back at Mermando.  
>"Maybe because he's never got the chance to tell you if he wants to be human or not! If you're going to execute my brother for nothing than I guess I shall go with him!" Mermando retorted, his brown eyes piercing into Gideon's blue ones'.<p>

Gideon couldn't believe this merman had so willingly offered his life along with his brother's. _I suppose I could let them live. _Gideon thought.

"Ah, very well then, you both may live, just be sure to give your brother the potion!" Gideon warned before walking away.

"Mer-Mer, mommy and poppy's not moving." Finn said as his eyes looked at the floating bodies of their parents.

"Finn, our padres will not be with us any longer." Mermando explained, hugging Fin closer as Finn sobbed on Mermando's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll protect you, I'll make sure no one hurts you. You're the only one I've got now..." Mermando whispered as he was comforting the 3 year old.

**Read and REVIEW, please!**


	3. We'll Get Through This

**I hope people are actually reading this story, especially sense 'Broken Shadows' got so popular. Anyways, lets see what's going on with Wendy!**

Wendy entered the small lumberjack home, she put her plaid-green flannel shirt on the coat hanger, revealing her white tank top.

"Wendy! How come that _kid _gets to control everything? I should be the one to take orders!" Wendy's father, Manly Dan shouted as he slammed his fist on the table, almost spilling his coffee.

"I don't know, dad." Wendy replied, walking over to her father. "Apparently, he's got some dream demon with him or something."  
>"Well, that means you can't go to logging camp!" Manly Dan retorted, glaring at Wendy with brown eyes.<p>

"Dad, after everything that has happened, you're worried about _that_?" Wendy snapped while glaring back at her father with her emerald-green eyes.

Manly Dan took a step back as he saw his daughter's green eyes, lit with determination, just like her mother's.  
>"Alright, Wendy, just to let you know, I won't let you be known as a slacker..."<p>

"But dad, it wasn't my fault that this happened!" Wendy replied.  
>"Well, I'm gonna go ask that punk if you can go to logging camp, it's the only way and I won't take no as an answer!" Manly Dan protested as he got up from the table.<p>

Before he headed out the door, Wendy came up to him. "No, dad! He might execute you!"

Manly Dan chuckled. "Yeah, right. Like some marshmellow and his Dorito friend is going to kill me."

Wendy sighed. She couldn't argue with her father for nothing, she just let him out the door to let fate decide. She still hoped that he would be okay, he might've been more bronze than brains but he still kept the family together, especially when Wendy's mother died in a car accident.

Wendy then heard a knock on her door, she turned back to get it, hoping it was her father re-thinking his decision.  
>She opened it, her jaw dropped as she saw Mermando and his little 3 year old brother, Finn, both wearing green shorts.<p>

"Mermando? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your family?" Wendy questioned, her eyes widened as she saw the tear streaks in theirs'.  
>"We would love to." Mermando replied.<br>"But mommy and poppy are dead..." Finn finshed before he laid his head on Mermando's shoulder.

"Wendy, I know I've been asking too much of you, but..." Mermando was cut off by Wendy, "No, no, no! It's okay, I understand."  
>"Gracias, Mrs. Wendy!" Finn exclaimed, looking at the tall redhead with his sea-green eyes.<br>Wendy shook her head, "Nah, just call me Wendy, I'm not _that _older than you."

"Well, anyways, thank you." Mermando said, following his younger brother in the house.

"So, guys, tell me; What happened to all of those other creatures?" Wendy asks.  
>"I've heard that they've been captured by the government and taken to a facility to experiment on." Mermando explains. "I guess the reason we were off the hook was the fact that we were technically half-human."<p>

"Wow..." Wendy replied, her three younger brothers then ran up to the living room, making noises whenever they ran, which was just their usual routine.  
>"Hey, Wendy." The three brothers greeted at the same time. "Who's that?" The oldest brother, Johnson, pointed out while pointing at Mermando and Finn.<p>

"Guys, this is Mermando, he's a friend of Mabel's, you know, the Pines family." Wendy explained to her brothers. "And this is my little brother, Finn." Mermando explained before walking into another room.

After a short conversation, Wendy noticed Mermando being gone for a while and went to check on him, she found him in the darkest corner of her bedroom, crying.  
>"Mermando, are you okay?" Wendy asks, concerned for the former merman. Wendy has grown a close bond with him, considering the fact they both just lost the ones that they loved.<p>

"No..." Mermando said in between sobs. "It's just..." Mermando then collapsed in Wendy's arms, sobbing his heart out, sobbing for what had happened to him on this cursed day, he just lost his beloved just when returning to her, his parents were killed, and now they were being ruled by a mini dictator and his demon side-kick.

"Mermando, it's okay. I understand." Wendy comforts, patting his back as he sobs.  
>"You do?" Mermando asks, looking up.<br>Wendy nods and lets go of Mermando. "Look, if we don't get used to the fact that we've been taken over by a child psychic and his deamon then we're not gonna be living long, but we'll get through it, just trust me."  
>"Promise?"<br>"Promise." Wendy and Mermando's pinkies then touched to do a pinkie-promise.

~Mermando's P.O.V~  
>I guess I wasn't sure what Wendy was saying at first, because I didn't know how to just 'get through it', like she says. I thought it might be something I'd understand when I'm older, anyway, after we made our pinkie-promise, one of Wendy's brother came busting through the door.<br>"Wendy, you gotta see this..." Her brother panted, me and Wendy then headed into the living room, seeing Gideon and Bill, along with the dead body of Manly Dan, her father.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the daughter of the lumberjack is an orphan now!" Gideon laughed. "And it looks like fish boy and his brother is here as well."

Seeing Gideon didn't scare me, however, seeing Bill did; His large eye, just watching, staring into my soul made my neck hairs rise.

"Dad!" Wendy screamed, running to her father. I felt the tears that was beginning to end, starting to surface again as this reminded me of how I lost my padres.  
>"How dare you!" Wendy says with tears streaming her face. "HOW DARE YOU!"<p>

"Woah there, Icepack, your father was the one who broke the rules." Bill said, floating in between Wendy and her lifeless father.

"Well, you know how he is! Ever since mom died, he's been having anger problems!" Wendy shouted.

"Well, redhead, we're only telling you that no matter what problems anyone has, he still broke _my _rules." Gideon said as he was leaving.

Before he and the demon headed out, Gideon mumbled something, "And you better be happy that I stopped you from going to logging camp, huh?" Okay, that was harsh, _too _harsh.

Wendy then broke out into some sobs until telling herself the same thing she told me; "We'll get through it, we'll get through it."

Although, I still, to this day, don't know how we're going to 'Get through it'.

**In case you're wondering, in this story I will be doing P.O.V's, mostly Wendy and Mermando's, though.  
>And just so you know, Mermando and Wendy ARE NOT going to 'fall in love' or anything, like in the summery, it's just a comfort type relationship, like friends.<br>This explains why Wendy and Mermando are so close in 'Broken Shadows' and why the other creatures aren't there. On the next chapter, I'll explain why Waddles isn't here. Till then, read and review please! **


	4. More Horrible Days To Come

**Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile ^^* I'll be sure to go back on my fics: Broken Shadows, Childhood Memories, and All about us (MerMabel One-shots) whenever I get the chance but for now...**

***Flies cape* ENJOY! :D**

After they went to bed, they were still shocked and bewildered from what had happened in just this one day; Gideon and Bill got the document and was taking over, Mermando and Finn's parents died along with Wendy and her brothers' father dying as well. Wendy turned over and thought about a pig that used to roam around the shack, where was he? Oh right, she was going to take him to Piedmont.  
>Wendy let out a sigh of relief knowing that Mabel's precious pig didn't turn into bacon by the pig-nosed boy who could actually pass as a relation of his.<p>

Wendy tried to go to sleep until she heard a noise coming from the other bed. Since their house was small, Wendy had her own bed but her brothers had to sleep in a queen sized bed while her father slept in another but basically covered that thing...  
>Since Mermando and Finn was staying over, she offered them to sleep in her bed while she sleeps in the couch, it was more safer since she was the oldest and now <em>she <em>had to take care of the family now.

Wendy started to tip-toe past the living room to her bedroom, she saw Finn curled up beside his brother, sleeping like an angel. Mermando, on the other hand was mumbling and frantically shifting his left arm while his right arm held his brother close.  
>Wendy watched and listened closely as Mermando was mumbling;<br>"M-Mabel...Please... Don't go..."

She watched in sympathy as he spoke, pausing after a word has been spoken.  
>Wendy wasn't sure what to do, she hasn't had nightmares since her mom died and her brothers were taught to be 'too tough for nightmares'. She didn't know if she should wake him up or wait until the morning. As she saw tiny strips of tears begin to release from his eyes, she decided.<p>

She started to poke him slowly on the shoulder. His eyes flew open with shock and fear as he let out a short scream.  
>"S-Sorry, Mermando!" Wendy stuttered, afraid by his reaction. "You were having a nightmare, I thought I should wake you up." She explained, looking at him.<p>

Mermando started panting before he looked up at the redhead, "Was I? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, senorita." He then looked back down. "I'm just dealing with the worst day of my life, that's all..."

Wendy nodded sympathetically. "The worst day of my life before this was when my mother died in a car accident," Wendy said as she petted his shoulder. "But I guess this is the worst because now I'm all alone, I know my family is crazy but..."  
>"You still love them." Mermando cuts her off before he realizes, "Oh! Sorry Mrs. Corduroy!"<p>

Wendy let out a light chuckle, "Nah, it's okay, you're right..." She then looks at him and whispers, "Remember, we are going to get through this. If we have gotten through other things, then we can get through this."

Mermando sighed then looked back, "Si, Wendy."

Wendy let out a light smile with Mermando giving out one, revealing his missing tooth.  
>She then looked at the clock. "Dang! It's after midnight! We outta be in bed by now." Wendy says before getting up from the bed. "Goodnight."<br>"Buenos noche."

Wendy then shut the door and walked to her couch and pulled the covers as she layed down and tried to think if what she was saying was true. Will it be alright? She tried to shrug it off saying that it was just probably one day and the pines twins would be back in business.

But what she didn't know was that this was a horrible day, and there were more horrible days to come...

**Just to let everybody know, this takes place in 'Dreamescaperers' so the events of season two will not happen in this nor will the events of 'Gideon Rises' and the shorts. )**


	5. New Scars

The next morning came with Wendy groggily opening her eyes and yawning. She got up to see Gideon calling for an announcement. Wendy then went to the other rooms; She woke her brothers up, then going to her old room where Mermando and Finn are sleeping.  
>She saw Finn wide awake, trying to wake his brother up.<p>

~Wendy's P.O.V~  
>"Come on, Mermando, you have to get up," I said, pulling all the covers off of him. "Gideon's calling for the whole town for an announcement." I then saw Finn trying to pull Mermando's hair, with Mermando letting out a short shriek.<br>"Aye! Why did you have to do that?" He questioned, getting up. "I was fine being in my eternal bliss of darkness." He said, walking with his brother in the living room. I sighed, then went to my drawer, got dressed, and went outside with the guys.

Gideon was outside, in the middle of the town, on the same podium he was yesterday. "Now that I've had a good night's sleep, let's talk about the changes I will make to this town!" He announces with that stupid floating Dorito floating next to him. "As of today, you'll all be my slaves and until this ol' town has turned like the way I want it, y'all have to build it for me!" He ordered. Everyone winced. Was slavery returning, but for all people except Gideon? Wow, that was fast.

~End of P.O.V~  
>After the rest of the speech and when the townspeople returned to their work, Gideon went to his house in which people were constructing it to be combined with the Northwest mansion (since they moved out) and the Mystery Shack. He looked down on them with pride as his dream demon was floating behind them. "Isn't it wonderful Bill? Because of you, the town has just fallen to my feet! Oh, if only Mabel was my Queen, then we could've ruled together!" Gideon swooned, his blue eyes sparkling at the thought.<p>

"Well," Bill replied, "I wouldn't think she'd like you anyway..."  
>"WHAT?" Gideon screeched, glaring at Bill. "ARE YOU FEELIN' SOMETHIN' FOR MY PEACH DUMPLIN'?!" He shouted in his southern accent which seemed to rise especially when enraged, his cheeks were also red and puffed up with anger. "Why would I, a demon which in human years I would be Stan's age, fall in love with a twelve year old KID? Are you taking your medicine, shortstack?" Bill explained as Gideon cooled down a bit.<p>

He sighed, "You're right," He said as he continued walking in circles. "I'm sorry, Bill. But who is in love with my marshmella?"  
>"Mermando."<br>"The merman?!"  
>"Yes."<p>

Gideon was then enraged again. "I knew I should've killed him along with his family!" He ranted before looking out the window to see Mermando trying his best to cut down a tree. Gideon sighed, "But I'm not in the killing mood right now. Hmmm, What do you think I should do with him, Bill?" Gideon asks, turning to the floating triangle. If Bill had a mouth, he would be doing a devious smirk. "Perhaps you could punish him... With this." He answered while using his left hand to levitate a black coiled whip into the air.  
>"Perfect."<p>

~Mermando's P.O.V~  
>I was trying to chop down a few trees until I saw Gideon and Bill walking next to me, I bit my lip, feeling very petrified at the moment. "Uh... Hola, Senor! How have you been?" I asked, trying to make out a smile.<br>He laughed. But it wasn't a normal laugh, it was an evil laugh. "I've been doing just fine!... Mermando... But there's something I'd like to ask of you..."  
>"W-What is it?" I ask, stuttering a little.<br>His face turned dead-pan serious with a tone to match, "Did or do you like a girl named Mabel Pines." _Mabel Pines_. I shuttered at the thought. "Y-Yes...?" I stuttered, feeling my face go paler in a second. He started gritting his teeth before holding a whip into the air and aiming it straight at me. My eyes widened as it hit me straight in the back, I kneeled down from the force and he then started whipping me. Everyone was watching, but I couldn't really see if they were trying to stop it because I kept on feeling pain and tears dripped to the ground.

It felt like something hard and pointy slicing into your skin, I saw my tears and I saw patches of blood staining the grass. He just kept slashing my skin, over and over. Then I heard Wendy's voice, I wanted to run up to her, but the whip kept holding me down to where I was unable to move. Wendy started shouting; "Hey! Don't you think he's had enough?!' And other things. Then, he finally stopped and Wendy carried me to her house. That's when everything started getting a little hazy.

~End of P.O.V~  
>Wendy saw Mermando slowly open his eyes as she was beginning to examine his scars. "What... What happened?" He asks, looking around before realizing the pain of his back and the memory flashing before him. "Oh... Right."<br>"Yeah..." Wendy said before pulling the covers over him. "Oh and I carried you to my room, by the way, it was a jerk of that marshmellow to do that. Just cause you like 'his' girl? Pfft!" Wendy tried to joke, but there was no way Mermando could laugh.

"Anyway..." She continued, "I cleaned up most of the blood, but there's going to be a few scars on your back, they'll fade but..." Wendy was cut off by Mermando sighing. "It's okay. It just symbolizes the memory of this place, you know, if we ever get out of it."  
>Wendy nodded. "Well, for now, you should be getting more rest. I need to check on my brothers, you just need some rest." Webdy said before walking out the door.<p>

Mermando then started to stare at the ceiling, then, before he knew it, his eyes drifted off to sleep...

**Ummm... I REGRET NOTHING *Jumps out window*  
><strong>**SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP XD**


End file.
